Edward Barber
|hometown = Germany |TwitterUserName = edward_barber |InstagramUserName= iamedwardbarber |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 2: Teen Edition |Currently1 = 1st Lucky Sun |NominationsPoints = 1 |TimesNominated = 0 |Team=Lucky Suns |Days = 128 (104 in house) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = 4th Place |NominationsReceived2 = 3 |TimesNominated2 = 0 |Place2 = 4th |Team2=Lucky Suns |Days2 = 235 (60 in house) |Padaluck2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 1 (Week 31) |Ligtask2 = 1 (Week 31) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} Edward John Barber is a Teen Housemate on Pinoy Big Brother 7's Teen Chapter, who eventually became part of the Dream Team. He's dubbed as the Cheerful Charmer of Germany because of his cheerful personality. During his stay in the house, he formed a close friendship with Marco and Heaven, as well as Maymay whom he considered as his twin due to their cheerful personalities. Some fans even shipped them and formed "Mayward" themselves. Edward and Maymay recorded Maymay's own written song inside the house on Week 16. On Week 14, Edward was chosen by the military officers to lead his housemates on their 6th Lucky Task called Big Brother Army Mission where in military officers went inside the house and gave military training to the teen housemates for the whole week. They later traveled outside to Mount Taal where an obstacle course was prepared for them related to their military training and must reach the peak of a hill. They eventually finished the course, winning their 6th Lucky Task. On Week 16, the male teen housemates participated in the Big Jump Competition for them to snatch a "Lucky Sun" slot for the finale. Edward eventually won the competition making him the first Teen housemate to become a finalist of the 7th season . On Week 26, the Lucky Suns returned back in the house to compete against the Adults' Lucky House finalists and Celebrities' Lucky Star finalists. Two Wildcard Housemates from each edition who were previously evicted were sent back to the house to compete against each other in order to get the 4th Lucky Spot, making it to have 4 members on each group. Throughout the Dream Team, Edward maintained his "never nominated" status and it was further sealed when he became part of the Dream Team's Lucky 7 Housemates that would go on to the Finale Night. The two-evening Big Night Finale happened at the end of the Week. On Day 234, Edward and the rest of the Lucky Suns advanced to the Big Four and on Day 235, he was declared in 4th Big Placer. Biography The Cheerful Charmer of Germany Edward Barber is a 16-year-old from Germany. He was the first housemate to be revealed prior to entering the Big Brother House. He was born and raised in Germany from her Filipina mother and a British-German father. He is fluent in speaking German. In one word, 15-year-old Edward Barber who was dubbed as the “Cheerful Charmer ng Germany,” described himself as crazy. Sharing his life prior to joining PBB, he said, “It was mostly focus on school and my friends, of course. Like the biggest thing I had to worry about were exams and girls. It was just really simple, a (typical) teenager’s life.” He also recalled one big achievement he attained that’s school-related, “There was a Latin reading competition and it was inter-school and I got second place so that was a big achievement for me because I put a lot of work into it.” As for the reason why he joined the reality show, Edward said, “The experience, straight away. If I say no to it, I’m never going to get the chance to do it again.” He also said that his motto is clothing brand's tagline, “Just do it.” Is there a previous housemate he wants to imitate the style? “I haven’t seen many but I guess the closest I come to is Bailey because of my background. I’m British, he’s British,” he answered. When asked why he should be the Big Winner? He answered, “That’s for them to decide really. Maybe because of my sense of humor, because I’m gonna make you guys laugh, hopefully. So if I can make you laugh then I guess I deserve to do it.” What will be his strategy around the house? “Again, humor because (I’m) trying to make everybody (to) like me by making them laugh.” Likewise, he said that the quality that will make him stand out from rest is his ability to stay positive. “I’m always crazy, always happy, always laughing. Even under pressure or serious situations, I always manage to laugh in the end.” Does he cook? “If I need to. I’m not the best chef, I don’t have recipes in my head but if I’m told to do something and how to do it then I can, of course,” was his reply and added that he can make omellettes for the housemates. Lastly, Edward described love as “a mental disease,” family as “best friends,” youth as “crazy” and God as “faith”. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations' History Post Big Brother * Edward with his fellow Big Four; Maymay, Yong and Kisses have appeared on numerous TV shows together in ABS-CBN, such as late night talk shows like Gandang Gabi Vice and Tonight with Boy Abunda, game shows like Minute to Win It, variety shows like It's Showtime and ASAP and the morning talk show wikipedia:Magandang Buhay Magandang Buhay. *He also appeared on front page cover of the Inside Showbiz Weekly magazine on the April 1 - 7, 2017 issue, with Maymay, and on April 15-21, 2017 issue together with Yong Muhajil. Trivia * Edward was never put up on the nominations block and was among of the housemates with the least nomination points received. *Throughout the season, his father entered the house two times, first was during their fourth Lucky task, where his father taught the teen housemates how to manage their business task, and the second when his father announced the death of his grand mother. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:4th Place